


Uh Oh

by oursisthefury



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: also I love theon, someone help him, their ages aren't accurate but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Theon fucks up and meets a stranger in the woods. What could go wrong?





	

"Look I'm sorry but I don't have time to play today." Theon Greyjoy stated firmly and Robb Stark pouted.

"That's not fair, Theon, you said that yesterday." He whined, "And besides, it's not playing- it's training for war." He defended and Theon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say," he sneered patting the young stark on the head. "Why don't you go "train" with Jon or something?" 

The younger boy pouted even more and Theon knew for a fact that Robb looked up to him and had no interest in play fighting with the bastard at the moment. 

"I don't want to." He decreed. "I want to train with you." 

"Yeah, well, too bad. Run along." Theon motioned for the Stark to go back home.

The boy look sad and the Greyjoy felt a little bad, it was just that he didn't feel like doing anything with the Stark's right now...

"I'll- I'll tell father that you won't practice with me." That was it, Robb now decided to make a threat.

Theon flinched, he did not want to get in trouble with Ned Stark. The Stark's did not especially like him and one toe out of line, like refusing to practice with one of his sons, could end up with Theon struck down like his people at the rebellion. He lived in fear of such an event occurring. He glared daggers at the young stark, the brat didn't know how much power that statement had. He sighed, "Fine, give me one those swords." He indicated to the swords that Robb had been dragging along with him.

Robb's face lit up with delight and he tried to stifle a bit of his excitement although it wasn't hidden a bit, and he handed Theon a blade. 

They were deep in the woods and Theon was surprised he didn't see Robb's wolf in tow, or at least more of those beasts. He was always afraid that one was going to eat him sooner or later. He found that he was afraid of a lot of things, a pathetic coward. He grimaced and got into position with Robb. Although Robb did have proper training with Ned Stark, Theon was older, so he thought maybe he ought to fake that Robb was better than he was.

The Stark boy struck at Theon's blade and they engaged in a fierce combat that lasted longer than either of them had anticipated. Finally Robb got his sword at Theon's throat and forced him to put it down. Both were out of breath by the time it happened.

"There," Theon panted, "Now will you leave me in peace?" 

Robb shook his head. "We can still practice more and you can help with my bow practice." 

Theon grit his teeth together. He had thought this was exclusively to sword fighting, this little bastard had tricked him. "Look, you said sword practice only, and I did that. I'm leaving." He declared, stomping away.

The young boy did not like taking no for an answer. "Come on, Theon," he whined, "Why don't you want to practice with me?"

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that I just did, now shove off." He snapped.

Robb ran up and tugged on his shirt, "I'll tell father." He threatened again, but this time he looked genuinely upset, tears forming in his eyes. 

Theon had had enough and mistakenly he lashed out at the younger boy. "Don't be such a little bitch." He snarled, whipping around and shoving the young Stark. Robb looked surprised and hurt but those feelings turned void when he hit the ground and lie there still.

The Greyjoy couldn't breath, he heard the crack of Robb's head against the rock and the intensity of his push was enough to knock the boy out. He started breathing again but this time in quick short pants and he gripped Robb and pulled him up, he saw blood dripping from the back of his head, bright crimson falling onto the grass. "Robb!" He shook the boy fervently, "Robb!" He shouted but the boy just flopped limply. He saw in dismay that a trickle of blood was coming from the Stark's mouth, and he surmised that the boy must've bitten his tongue. It wasn't possible to bleed from the mouth from a head injury was it? He took his sleeve and wiped away the blood. Suddenly he was aware of his own breathing and heart rate, everything was so surreal. Panic went through him, was Robb breathing? Did he have a heartbeat? He put his ear to Robb's chest, he heard beating but to him it seemed faint and his breathing seemed scarce.

This was it. This was the moment he had dreaded his whole life. The Stark's were going to kill him. He had supposedly killed the boy who was supposed to be his adopted brother. He was dead, he was going to be struck down by Ned's sword. He could already hear Catelyn Stark condemning him with her sharp words, "I knew he was trouble, why Ned, why didn't you kill him?"

He now knew that he needed to figure out something and quick! They could be looking for him and Robb, and this was not something he wanted the Starks to stumble upon. But what could he do? He needed to get help but he couldn't go to Maester Luwin and he certainly didn't know where to find another Maester out in the woods. He didn't even know which way to go to a village. He was stuck, and royally fucked.

He glanced over at Robb, who was still not moving, what would they do to Theon once they found him? Have him torn apart by those awful direwolves? It was an awful thought. He already didn't like those wolves and he was certain that they didn't like him back. Could the wolves be hunting him down this very second? Slavering as they tracked his scent? Stumbling upon this scene and tearing him wide open for the world to see? It was unusual that Grey Wind wasn't with Robb in the first place, and Theon was certain that he had to come eventually. The wolf would take one look at him and then tear out his throat. He shuddered, this was not what he needed to be thinking about right now. Getting Robb some help was the priority.

The Greyjoy scooped up the Stark boy as carefully as he could, draping the boy over his back so it looked as if the boy had fallen asleep during a piggyback ride and not something more sinister. The boys head lolled over Theon's shoulder and he bristled, he needed to get out of the area. The scene of the crime, there was a rock wet with Robb's blood. A wolf could easily pick up the scent of blood. He kicked as much stuff as he could find over the rock, hoping to mask the scent and hide the evidence. But he was still aware that the blood would still be able to be tracked back to him, he had it on his hands, clothes and of course, he had Robb's body. But maybe this idea would stop a tracker for a little bit but he didn't see how. 

Slowly, he headed out of that area and deeper into the woods, leaving the clearing behind.


End file.
